


Misunderstandings

by AngstyZebra



Series: VLD Tumblr Events [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bad Puns, Bending (Avatar), Fluff, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: It's rare for humans to have the ability to control any of the four elements. If anyone on Earth is caught doing it, they are taken by the government and never seen again. Being stuck in space, Lance shouldn't have to worry about hiding his waterbending abilities anymore. But he's still scared and used to keeping it a secret, so he never tells anyone. One night, however, he decides to secretly spend some time at a lake of the planet they landed on. He didn't think anybody would follow him there.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made for the Voltron Rarepair Flash Bang! The links for the art will be at the end of the fic!

On Earth, controlling any of the four elements is a rare ability that some humans are born with. These people, also known as benders, are able to manipulate water, earth, fire, or air. This ability, despite how incredible it sounds, is more of a curse than a gift. If a bender is discovered by the government, they are taken away and never seen again. This is why, as soon as a child learns that they have this power, their families teach them to keep it a secret.

Being stuck in space, Lance shouldn’t have to worry about hiding his waterbending anymore. There’s no government to take him away if they find out. Even so, he never told anyone. What if his teammates didn’t like benders? There were people on Earth who were against people like Lance, afraid of what these kinds of powers could do. Yes, Allura had magic and everybody was fine with it, but bending was _different_. He just couldn’t tell them.

When he started dating Allura and Hunk, Lance wanted to let it all out. He didn’t want to keep secrets from them since he loved them so much, and he felt horrible about not telling them. It was filling him with guilt, but he was still just too scared.

Then the whole thing with Lotor happened. The castle had to be sacrificed and they were finally on their way back home. Lance was, of course, excited to see his family again and wanted to get home as fast as possible. But then it hit him that he would be going back to Earth, where bending wasn’t allowed. He wanted to waterbend as much as he could before then, but he couldn’t secretly practice in the pool anymore now that the castle was gone.

On their journey home, the team stopped at planets for supplies and rest. The planet they had just landed on was beautiful. It was very similar to Earth, but it was much smaller and had no intelligent life. They set up camp in an open grassy area surrounded by forest. Lance spotted a lake close by when he was flying the red lion down to the planet, and that’s when he got an idea.

He would visit the beach at night while everyone else was asleep and waterbend freely for the last time.

Everyone sat around a fire that evening. Shiro was the first to retire to the black lion for the night, the others leaving soon after until only Hunk, Allura, and Lance were left cuddling next to the dying flames. Lance didn’t want to wait any longer, being impatient about going to the lake after days without the castle’s pool.

“As much as I love snuggling with you two, I think it’s about time we all go to sleep.” he said, standing up and stretching.

Allura and Hunk stood up as well. “I agree, we have a long journey ahead of us. Goodnight, you two.” Allura kissed each of their cheeks before making her way towards the blue lion.

Hunk and Lance exchanged goodnight kisses, then headed off to their lions. Then, instead of going to the red lion, Lance quietly made his way towards the lake while Hunk’s back was turned. It was a ten minute walk to the lake from there, and every second of it was agony because he was just _so excited_ to waterbend again, even if it was his last time doing so freely. But it was good that the lake was a bit far from their campsite, since that meant nobody would hear him.

Lance almost cried when he saw the beautiful water of the lake glistening under the planet’s moon. He approached it slowly before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, feeling the energy the moon gave him. After taking his armor off to get more comfortable, he began dancing as the water moved with his body. The last time he did this while under moonlight was on Earth, and it felt incredibly refreshing to try it again after so long. With the fresh, natural water and moon shining down on him, Lance felt relaxed.

However, that peace was short-lived when he heard the sound of a twig breaking behind him. He turned around, hardening some of the water into sharp ice in case he was faced with something dangerous.

But all he saw was the surprised faces of Hunk and Allura.

Lance immediately dropped the water back into the lake and smiled innocently with his hands behind his back. “Oh, hey guys! What’s up?” He then noticed that Allura was carrying a metal box with glowing blue lights on the edges. “What’s in the box?” he asked, trying to get the attention off of himself.

Allura finally spoke up then, eyes still wide in disbelief. “How did you do that with the water?” She looked to Hunk. “Can all humans do that?”

Lance sighed and crossed his arms, staring at his feet while he talked. “No. It’s…very few humans are born the ability control water, earth, fire, or air. I didn’t tell any of you because I was afraid of how you would react. Some humans aren’t very fond of people like me.”

Allura frowned. “Why not? This is _amazing_ , Lance! I’ve studied all kinds of magic from all sorts of cultures but I’ve _never_ heard of any kind that could manipulate the elements.” She set the box down on the ground and walked to Lance, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure nobody here would judge you for this sort of thing. I’ve used magic to activate wormholes before and everyone was fine with it.”

Hunk stepped closer then, giving Lance a reassuring smile. “Allura’s right. I’m totally fine with this and I actually think it’s _really_ cool. Also, I don’t think anyone here is an anti-bender. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

 

He nearly teared up at that, wrapping his arms around both of them for a group hug. “Thank you.”

“I think you should tell the others tomorrow. If anyone really isn’t okay with it, Hunk and I will talk some sense into them. Alright?”

Lance nodded. “Okay.”

“Let’s begin the date, then!” Allura announced, pulling away from the hug and clasping her hands together.

“Date?” Lance questioned.

“Yes. Hunk and I saw this lake when we arrived, and we thought it would be a lovely spot for a surprise late-night picnic date! We were going to go get you after setting up, but you were already here.”

“So I guess _you_ ended up being the one surprising _us_ , huh?” Hunk nudged him with his elbow playfully.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Hey, no apologizing. Just don’t keep anymore _sea_ crets from us, okay?”

Lance grinned. “ _Water_ we waiting for, then? Let’s get this date started!”

Allura rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide her amused smile. Everything would be just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Voltron Rarepair Flash Bang stuff [here](https://voltronrarepairflashbang.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Check out the art for this fic [here](https://dyinginjapanese.tumblr.com/post/178258031034/however-that-peace-was-short-lived-when-he-heard) and [here](https://mlbdraws.tumblr.com/post/178258005348/my-work-for-voltronrarepairflashbang-based-off)!


End file.
